A Rose without Thorns
by EvanHozumii
Summary: *Original Story* A journey of one young man named Evan, his shot at true love with the girl of his dreams (Who also happens to be his weapon, and Lord Death The Kid's daughter?) Evan holds a secret of his own, how long can he keep it? Twists and Turns, Lemons and fluffy stuff *Untis untis* Action, Drama, Comedy, and Romance. Can you keep up?
1. A Rose without Thorns

**Welcome, to the Velvet Ro-  
**...oops. Wrong one.

**So, this is my first fanfiction in a while, and I hope the community welcomes it with open arms. This is a completely original story based off of the Anime Soul Eater. *Whoop whoop***

**Yes, the Main Character is based off of me, and the other main is based on my girlfriend (Rose.) There is a secondary part to this story, which Rose is writing in her Point Of View, I'll let you know when she's putting it up, (I would also love it if you guys messaged me or put a comment saying if you'd like to see her POV. Please? Thanks, doll.**

**Well, I should let you read now. Hmm?**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Prologue

_Prologue._

_ I sighed. I looked around the room packed with other Meisters and Weapons. Not knowing where to start, I aimlessly walked around the school's auditorium, letting the weapons come to me._

_ "Hi!" I looked down at the high pitch voiced that spoke._

_ "Ugh, hi."_

_ "I'm Evangeline." Introducing herself. "You are..?" She flushed a bright red._

_ I could feel my eyes start to roll, I stopped it. I internally sighed. "I'm Evan. Nice to meet you." I looked around for a possible savior. I spotted my friend Tyson across the room; thankfully he spotted me too and started strolling over._

_ "Same here," she grinned large up at me. _

_ My nostrils flared, she was already getting on my nerves. I slowly started backing up, "if you excuse me, my friend is wai-" I was stopped by her wrapping herself around my arm, obviously in attempt to keep me in place._

_ "So are you a Weapon or a Meister?" _

_ Another internal sigh, followed with a face palm. "I'm a Mei-" _

_ "Evan! How ya doin__'__ man?" Ty smacked me on the back of my shoulder and smiled. I mouthed a meaningful _"Thank you" _at him. Trying to free my arm, the snake around it gripped tighter. Using my other hand I pushed her arms off of me._

_ "I..I gotta go." I grabbed Ty by the arm and dragged him away as fast as I could._

_ "What was that about?" he asked me._

_ "Honestly man, I don't even fucking know. I just needed to get away from it."_

_ "It?"_

_ "Yes. It" I nodded once, looking around making sure _it _didn't try following us._

_ "Alright. Whatever, not going to ask. What's up man, how was break?"_

_ "Lazy. Very lazy. Sat on my ass playing games, and went out once or twice cause om wanted to see me. What about you?"_

_ "Family wanted to take a trip, so we went to Rome." He said, but then my mind was taken away from him and put onto the thing that just walked by me. Well not thing. Girl. Woman. Whatever, all I knew was that she was gorgeous, and I wanted to talk to her. I watched her pass. She was wearing a black and white gothic lolita dress, with lace, frills and corset. The works. _Cute._ A black train was in the back with a white bow where it connected. She had black stilettos that matched her dress, tiny white bows were placed by her toes. Her hair was put into a high pony, which had a single large, long, black ringlet she draped over her left shoulder, her dark hair brought out her pale complexion substantially. _Beautiful._ But what caught my attention more was the fact every other ringlet was coloured white._ _I wanted to go over there and talk to her. See the face I only got a glimpse at. _Gorgeous._ If only.. "EVAN" I clued back into reality. I looked at Ty with frustration drawn onto his face._

_"What?"_

_ "You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?"_

_ "I'm going to be honest with you Ty. No. No I did not." I looked back over at her. "Bro, I'll be right back." Ty craned himself to follow my eyes._

_ "You're looking at Rose aren't you?"_

_ "Rose?"_

_ "Yeah, the girl over there in the black dress. That's Rose. You know who that is right?" he questioned._

_ "Nope, nor do I frankly care. Peace." I walked away quickly. Aiming myself at her. _Rose.._ My momentum quickly ceased when I saw her talking with another guy. I stopped as envy struck hard in my gut. Shaking my head I started walking over again. I stopped in front of her, she looked up at me. _

_ "Hi." I said scratching the back of my head._

_ "He-." I looked down at her in concern. She stopped what she said to just look up at me in awe. All I could do was look at her in concern. Was there something on my face? Something in my teeth? I slyly put my hand up to make it look like I was scratching my chin, but whipped my teeth instead. She still was looking at me the same._

_ "I'm sorry. But is there something on my face?" She shook her head and just smiled. "Then what is it..?"_

_ "You have the most symmetrical face I have ever seen."_

_ "I'm sorry. What." It wasn't even a question. She caught me off guard. Symmetrical. Who the ... Who starts a conversation like that._

_ She snapped out of it. "Oh don't apologize, I'm sorry. I probably scared you." She stepped back and looked down shyly._

_ "Oh no!" I stepped forward. "Don't be upset, it's okay. I just never heard that before. Caught me off guard." I half smiled. Hoping it would help the situation._

_ "I'm still sorry."_

_ "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Really." _Still lookin' at the floor, lovely.

_"Oh okay. Sorry."_

_ "You like apologizing a lot, don't you?" I chuckled._

_ She finally looked up at me, slightly smiling. "Yeah, bad habit. Sorry." Squeezing her eyes shut, I heard her mutter "shit!" under her breath. I laughed. She opened her eyes, curiosity was basically written onto her face._

_ "I wasn't really laughing at you, don't worry. You're just adorable." It was my turn to mutter shit under my breath. _Evan you idiot! You barely know her!_ "Uhm, I didn't mean that, I just meant that what you did was cute," I trailed off. Not sure what I should say._

_ "Relax, it's fine. I understand," she blushed._

_ "I'm Evan. Rose right?"_

_ She nodded sharply. "Nice to meet you Evan," she held her hand out. I grasped it softly and shook it. "Tiny hands," I noted. She blushed again, and took her hand away. "Random question, wanna go for a walk?"_

_ "Sure." She walked in front of me, I followed her out of the doors into a hall way. We walked in silence for a bit, until she piped up._

_ "So are you a Weapon or a Meister?"_

_ "I'm a Meister. What about you?"_

_ She smiled, but I'm not sure why. "I'm a Weapon." _Score._ It was silent for a few seconds. "Oh shit.." I looked around, not sure what she was cursing at._

_ "Wha-" I was interrupted__._

_"Rose, where do you think you're going?" I looked down the hall, not far from us was Lord Death The Kid._

_ "I'm going to the moon."_

_ He looked over at me and nodded. "Evan."_

_ I nodded back. "Sir." _

_ He brought his attention back to Rose. "Don't be smart with me Rose. I was just asking a question. I'm allowed to be aware of my daughters actions." Wait. _Daughter?

_"Yes Dad, you tell me that all the time. I'm just going for a walk with Evan." Wait, _Dad?_ My eyes darted between the two. Looking at her hair I noticed the white rings. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck. Why didn't I realize that before. Well I don't know Evan, maybe because you let your pants lead instead of your brain._ I shook my head without anyone noticing._

_ "Just be careful. Don't let anything happen to my little girl, Evan." He was facing me again._

_ "Yes captain, my captain."_

_ All he did was shake his head and smile as he walked passed us, continuing down the hall. We watched for a few moments and started walking again._

_ We found ourselves out by the steps in front of the school. It was night, a little chilly. I took a place beside Rose. I felt oddly comfortable having someone beside me, someone I just met._

_ "How does dad know you by name?" Random question._

_ I debated weather on telling her. Why I was actually here. Who I actually was. Why her dad knows me. Only my close friends know, but I feel like she has the right to know. She felt like someone different, a person I could talk to without being looked down upon for who I was. _

_ "My mother made a deal with your dad and his dad." I turned my head to the side so I could face her._

_ "Your mother? What was so special about your mom they made a deal?"_

_ "You sure you want to know?" She nodded. "Promise not to look down on me?" She nodded again. "My mother came herself to the school with her protector. Mifune." Her eyes widened. I hoped she was piecing one and one together._

_ "Your mom is Angela? The Witch?" She was shocked. I don't blame her._

_ "Yep. Please don't tell anyone, at least not right now." She nodded. "The deal they made was that Angela would team up with them, helping them get all the Witches that intend to cause harm, or whatever things Witches do. I'm not sure, I don't really care." I continued explaining my backstory, gushing everything I had built up throughout the years. It flowed, felt natural talking to her, like I've done it before._

_ We went back and forth talking about our past, what we liked, and what we hated. Who we are, really. Her favourite colour is purple, hates cats but likes kittens, adores dogs, and can't get enough of video games or anime. I felt a stab of guilt, all I wanted to do was try to pick her up, and now I realize that she's a great girl._

_ A great person. Someone who would easily be a great partner._


	3. Chapter One

Chapter one.

"Rose, Scythe mode. Now!" My calls echoed throughout the empty warehouse. Obviously aside from my partner, myself and an aspiring Kishin.

"You got it!" she called back. Within seconds the feel of cool metal was again in my hands, and the light glinted off the mirror like look of her blade.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Doing something I enjoy. Feeling the weight of what I weald. Feeling the adernaline coursing through my body as I stare down a rule breaker. A criminal. My eyes became slits as I eyed this... thing, down. _Disgusting._

"You know, it's been stated one is not to eat that of a human soul." I spoke. Sliding one leg back, grounding myself more. "And as a student of the DWMA, I can not stand here letting someone like you run around. So I'm going to have to take you down," I was off, I pushed off darting towards him. Gaining more speed with every leap. One of it's bladed hands whizzed by me, making me lose momentum with a dodge. Cutting through the air with Rose, I felt the slice it made through flesh and bone. He howled in agony as he watched his severed hand fall to the floor. Acting on impulse, Rose changed into her armblade mode, my right forearm was coated in silver metal with a two foot lade attached on the side. _Gotta love synced wavelengths._ Having that link helps her tell my wants and needs in a fight, _bless it_. My free hand grabbed him by the throat and plunging the blade into it's abdomen. With a sharp twist, he droppedd to the ground and his soul rose, I plucked it from the air.

_These things always look so -_ "Evan for lord sake!" I looked behind me, Rose had changed back and was staring at me. _Someone doesn't look happy._ Her feet were pigeoned and hands at her sides in fists. "You know I hate all that gorey shit! Why do you always insis-" I cut her off.

"Rose just pipe it and dig in," I said as I threw the tainted soul in her direction. She caught it, and I could see the faint smile she had. "Hey." She peered up at me. "Did I ever mention how great a partner you are?" Her face went red as she started nibbling on the soul, softly giggling.

I woke up to the smell of waffles. _ Fuck yeah._ I strolled out scratching the back of my head and yawning, not bothering to put a shirt on.

I smiled at the table, already set up. For two obviously. I looked around for Rose. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" I jumped slightly, she was right behind me. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you. I was in the bathroom," she walked by me. "I made some scrambled eggs to. Ketchup and syrup are already on the table."

"Me fucking gusta." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and giving her a big kiss on the cheek, "I told you, you're the best partner." Leaping into my seat I piled my plate and started to dig in. I heard her chuckle and saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Boys." She laughed again.

"Mahn fank goo."

"Weren't you taught to speak without food in your mouth. Plus it isn't that attractive."

Swalling my food, I corrected her. "Man. Thank you."

"Whatever floats your boat hun," she smiled and took her place across the table from me.

"Bitch." I said jokingly under my breath.

"Hmm? What'd you say?" she glared at me.

"You heard me. Good food by the way. Thanks again," it really was good. I love it when she cooks. One, it means I don't have to, and two, it's fucking delicious.

"No problem. Hurry up and get changed. We gotta get to class," she picked up our plates and put put them in the sink.

Pushing myself from the table, I strolled back into my room, and lazily threw on black skinnies, white v-neck, and a purple and black plaid shirt. Rose was already waiting for me by the time I got out. I slipped my vans on and off we went.

We waited in class for everyone to file in. My fingers tapped against the desk as Rose and I waited for our merry little group to show their faces.

One by one they walked in. All talking at once like usual.

Ty took a seat at my left with his partner Sky, or Curly as we call her. Only because of the abundance of strawberry blood ringlets that sat on her head. She was probably the most suitable for him, she was a giant sledgehammer, with Ty being the big guy he is, loved this about his partner. Our group of friends all ironically were the children of a very well known group from back in the day. Except me of course, and our friend Inado. Ty was the son of Killik, and Curly was the daughter of Black Star and Tsubaki. Thankfully, Curly didn't get the God complex from her father, but the more quite and sweet aspects of her mother. Black Star's complex was passed onto his son, White Star, who was already out of the academy. He comes back to visit and does a few missions with us every year.

Inado and Simi sat on Rose's right. Inado was Simi's weapon Meister, she's the daughter of Chrona and Maka. A couple that apparently suprised everyone. Simi has the ability to be a Meister or a Weapon, she just choses weapon due to her fear of facing people she doesn't know. Being a weapon is just her way of hiding. How her and Inado became partners I still don't understand, as opposite as they are, they compliment eachother quite well.

We all started yacking away till our teacher Yoshita Stein walked in. He was the son of the previous professor Stein and his lover Mari, who also was a teacher at the Academy. Even though Stein is a couple years older than us, he excelled in acedemics, and all things you put infront of him. Which got him into his position faster.

"Alright guys, sit down, put up and shut up." He grinned at all of us. "It's time for class."


End file.
